Disclosed herein is a method for automatic corotron cleaning in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In an image production device, when the transfer corotron gets dirty or there is a buildup of contaminates on the wire or shield, non-uniform corona is emitted that can cause a variety of print defects ranging from density variation to white spots. In conventional image production devices, the corotron has an automatic wire cleaner that is actuated at predetermined print counts when the machine is in a cycle down mode. However, dirt and contaminate buildup is not just a function of just print count but may be a result of the types of print jobs performed, system conditions, and the environment.